


都21世纪了还强制婚配

by XBTX



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, 后续还会加tag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBTX/pseuds/XBTX
Summary: 迪克趴在地上，抬头看到他自己站在那里，伸出一只手：“迪克·格雷森本尊，很高兴见到你，老兄，我是新罗宾。”然后他露出牙齿扯了一个迪克从没在自己的脸上看到过的笑：“我是‘你知道是谁’给你找的阿尔法。”该死，布鲁斯。你到底在搞什么。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. 序章 再好不过的时机

**Author's Note:**

> 特殊二设：  
> 性别发育分成两个阶段，第一阶段分化出来abo，但是只能区分性别信息素很淡，第二阶段a和o才会发情。然后在第二阶段身体才开始长高长壮。  
> 所以杰森和罗斯还有罗斯她哥哥才都那么矮（因为想不通官方的身高选择而开启二设也是没谁了）。

当更多的暴徒从门外冲进来的时候，迪克知道接下来可不会有趣了——他的身体状况无法解决这个问题。该死。在经历了那么多年布鲁斯的训练之后，他最不需要的就是将失败归结于他的体质。但现在正是这个时候。在距离他的周期不到一个星期的时候被因为暴力而兴奋的阿尔法团团围住，在一个密闭的小空间里闻着他们毫不抑制散发出来的用于恐吓的信息素。迪克只被打了两拳就倒在地上头晕目眩难以起身。

该死。

迪克一边咒骂着一边试图还击，但是人数太多了，情况只会变得越来越糟。就在迪克拼命在地上扭动着环顾四周寻找反击机会的时候，突然屋内升起白烟，在朦胧的视线外，迪克听到人体被重创时发出的闷响以及暴徒们的哀嚎。

非常奇怪。

这个世界上会这么戏剧性登场的人除了迪克应该只有一人了。但是布鲁斯不可能在这里。

一个身影在烟雾后摇曳。

迪克趴在地上，抬头看到他自己站在那里，伸出一只手：“迪克·格雷森本尊，很高兴见到你，老兄，我是新罗宾。”

然后他露出牙齿扯了一个迪克从没在自己的脸上看到过的笑：“我是‘你知道是谁’给你找的阿尔法。”

该死，布鲁斯。你到底在搞什么。


	2. 第一章  布鲁斯只是想帮忙

当下定决心做义警的时候，布鲁斯以为自己已经做了足够的准备。但当他真的离死神只有一毫米的距离时，他意识到他还没做完全部准备。

布鲁斯在病床上醒过来，突然想起如果他离开了，迪克怎么办？

当然了，迪克是个成年人，他27岁了（什么！？他都27岁了？就感觉好像他昨天还是8岁的样子），他完全能够照顾好自己。而且还有阿尔弗雷德，任何事情只要阿尔弗雷德还在就不是问题。但是布鲁斯很担心。迪克是个欧米伽，在他性别分化之后他没有参加任何需要上报他的真实性别的活动，即使是报名警校和就职活动在现在的平权运动下也可以隐瞒第二性别了。但如果要继承韦恩家的庞大家业，迪克需要上报自己的一切个人信息，而他的性别便会公之于众。失去布鲁斯庇护的迪克会变得独自一人面对觊觎财产和他本身的秃鹫们，而迪克现在还没有一个可靠的盟友。布鲁斯希望的他的儿子不要选择信任错误的人，也不要选择放弃信任任何人。

倒不是说布鲁斯本人在信任人类这件事上就多有话语权。

话又说回来了，布鲁斯自从迪克出去搞青少年超级英雄小团队了之后，一直等着他带一个女孩或者男孩回来。但迪克到现在为止没有向阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯以外的任何人透露自己的真实性别，自从性别觉醒之后从来没有允许自己进入过一次热潮。这些事本身就足够让一个父母担心了。

说真的，迪克21岁觉醒，6年内用药物强制将热潮压制下去，这根本不健康。

倒不是说布鲁斯本人的生活习惯就有多健康。

对，但这不重要。布鲁斯打算立刻着手解决迪克的问题。

从DNA匹配度入手。

人类实际上也是动物，即使理性上没打算生育也会下意识寻找能与自己孕育最优秀后代的个体成为伴侣。而这一部分体现在性吸引力上。即是说，一见钟情是有科学依据的。那是一种综合性的观察在一瞬间绕开了所有理性思考，把结论放在你面前：想要这个人的DNA！

另外，布鲁斯也没有其他可以数据化的东西来支持自己的“迪克会喜欢上我挑给他的人”的理论了。

全哥谭的人匹配下来，花费了整整2天的时间，布鲁斯找到了匹配度超过百分之九十的8个没有案底的未婚人士，不出所料全部都是阿尔法。然后筛除掉2个年龄超过35岁的——迪克不需要一个年龄可以做他爸爸的阿尔法来控制他（什么？迪克有27岁，43岁的安德森先生做不了他爸爸？不，他还是太老了）。布鲁斯看过研究，年龄差距过大的伴侣中阿尔法方的控制欲以及操纵能力会大幅升高，布鲁斯敬谢不敏。不如说迪克肯定也不会喜欢的，大家都知道迪克跑去纽约是为了躲开什么。

如果他受不了一个想要关心他的阿尔法父亲，迪克不可能会选控制狂做伴侣。

接下来就到了背景调查时间了。没有案底不代表真的没有犯罪，只是说明到现在为止还没被抓过。而且布鲁斯希望迪克的伴侣能够聪明博识、优雅大方、温和善良，而且不是觊觎韦恩的家业才选择迪克。

哥谭市真会有这样的人存在吗？

===

哥谭市不存在那种人。

23岁的可里科先生有暴力倾向，布鲁斯替可里科的现任女友报了警，申请了法律保护。

33岁的特雷弗女士正处于与同事的秘密热恋，他们的感情非常稳定对他们双方都非常有好处，他们近期就会结婚吧。

27岁的斯科特先生在吸食毒品，近期才开始的现在戒毒还来得及，但是布鲁斯不需要他接近自己的儿子，非常感谢。

5岁的德克尔女士。5岁——为什么刚刚在排除年龄过大的阿尔法的时候没想起排除一下年龄过低的？

现在布鲁斯手中本来也不长的名单上只剩下两个名字了

24岁的布兰科先生家境优渥，布鲁斯偶尔会在慈善会上见到他，是个笑容腼腆的青年，布鲁斯知道他从小就有点怯懦，布鲁斯不确定他是否足够聪明博识，但他至少性格是温和的（表面上），而如果他没有在一段稳定的恋情中？他是布鲁斯最好的机会。

而另一方面，18岁的陶德先生，生于犯罪小巷，父亲被抓进监狱，母亲因吸毒而神志不清最终自杀身亡。他没有案底可能只是还没有人抓住过他而已。布鲁斯最开始看到他的资料的时候有些痛苦：照片上的男孩绝不可能超过15岁，在他的养母自杀之后他曾经辗转过几个慈善机构，但是他都逃了出去，此后再没有人知道这个孩子的确切行踪。

布鲁斯决定尽管他各方面都不适合迪克，但是他应该被找到，他应该得到帮助。

===

找到杰森·陶德的方式非常戏剧性。

或者说，杰森·陶德找到了他。蝙蝠侠在犯罪小巷转了一圈收拾了几个抢劫犯，回到蝙蝠车前。车轮没了。

哈。

车前蹲着一个瘦小的身影，正在吃力地搬运最后一个轮胎。

然后他突然一转头，显然被蝙蝠侠无声无息出现的场景吓了一跳。布鲁斯正等着他逃跑再追上去，这个瘦竹竿却挥着撬棍向着蝙蝠侠冲了过来。

布鲁斯在狭窄的小巷中勉强侧身躲过了一击，这个机灵的年轻人也不恋战，一溜烟跑出了小巷。

当然了，他不可能真的躲得过蝙蝠侠的追踪。

但布鲁斯对自己承认这孩子有点什么。

然后在15分钟内，蝙蝠侠找到了自己的被分别藏起来的另外三个轮胎，与轮胎的偷窃犯。

偷窃犯摘了兜帽正对他怒目而视。

18岁的陶德先生有一双充满活力的眼睛。在黑夜里闪闪发亮。

让布鲁斯想起了多年前的迪克。

“杰森·陶德。”布鲁斯已经有14年没有这么不经细想就开口讲话了，“你有住的地方吗？”

===

“如果他被我收养就不存在因为觊觎韦恩的家业而接近迪克这个问题了。”布鲁斯解释说。

“确实如此。”管家如实回答。

“没错，他还不够博识，但是他挺聪明的，只需要培养一下。他这一年进步很大！”布鲁斯放下手里的一切东西，同时希望他的管家也能停止整理房间，坐下来和他面对面。

但阿尔弗雷德的动作甚至没有停顿，他又回答道：“正如您所说。”

“他可能不太优雅估计这辈子都不会在他的书里记录什么是温柔，但是我能看出来，他喜欢迪克。”

这回布鲁斯总算得到了老管家的眼神，但与他期望的相反，阿尔弗雷德给了他一个不赞同的目光：“杰森少爷非常清楚什么是温柔，他只是有点不习惯把它表达出来。另外，感情是非常微妙的，布鲁斯少爷，我们不能像推断案情那样破解真相。”

“他试图知道迪克身上的每一件小事，他不停地在蝙蝠洞里观看迪克的录像，他经常盯着迪克的旧制服看很久，他的床头柜上有一个不属于他的罗宾飞镖——”

“布鲁斯少爷！”阿尔弗雷德打断了布鲁斯罗列他的证据，显然他又要提醒布鲁斯这一年内他无数次提醒的事情，“但是杰森少爷还不知道他最应该知道的事情，迪克少爷也同样。”

好吧，这件事确实已经不能再继续拖了。

“我会给迪克打电话。”

虽然没有发出任何响动，布鲁斯突然意识到书房外似乎有一个不该提前听到这番对话的听众：“杰森？”

布鲁斯没有立刻得到回应，即使隔着门也能听到少年脑内在离开还是冲进来大吵大闹之间徘徊不定，最后书房的门慢悠悠打开了，脸涨得通红的年轻人走了进来，他瞪着布鲁斯，看起来气得差不多可以点着了。

“我想我在厨房还有一些工作没有完成，而距离晚餐只有3个小时了，希望两位少爷能缩短用眼神交流的时间确保能准时出现在餐厅。”老管家宣布，然后优雅地退出书房，关上门，留下布鲁斯与他马上就要咬人的小儿子。


	3. 第二章 离家出走（并且面对命运？）

虽然很对不起阿福，但是杰森放弃了晚餐，冲出庄园。连同本来要交给布鲁斯的信封一起带了出来。

这是某个“老朋友”交给罗宾的东西，但是杰森知道这不是传达给他的消息。杰森本来想通过布鲁斯来转达，但是，见鬼，不。杰森不能和可以从自己大脑中读取出全部下流妄想的导师继续讨论任何关于迪克的事情，非常感谢。

而且杰森此时尤其需要尽可能远离布鲁斯。因为，天呐，杰森从分化成阿尔法之后就幻想能用自己的结狠狠锁住——即使对方因为不断高潮而哀求、因为被自己的精液填满而抽搐——的人，竟然真的是每个月都会湿着屁股在床上扭动的欧米伽！

现在最不需要的就是布鲁斯对着阿福大声朗读杰森有多渴望迪克。

好消息是，布鲁斯似乎并不反对，甚至有点过于欢迎。哥谭之子简要描述了一下他们现在面临的“困境”，就好像迪克如果不能找到一个阿尔法，世界接下来会陷入多大的危机一样。向布鲁斯解释迪克绝对有能力找一个合适的阿尔法——因为，拜托？你只需要看看他，谁会不喜欢他？——似乎对自己的立场没有任何好处。杰森决定闭口不谈，准备在导师将注意力转向谈论感情之前离开这一整场尴尬的谈话。

而布鲁斯则拿出另一个男人的照片为这次对谈进行收尾。

布鲁斯·韦恩，黑夜骑士，蝙蝠侠。就连准备相亲对象都有后备方案。他当然会有了。不过布鲁斯会选择将这件事告诉杰森是很出人意料的，即使永远不会说出口，但杰森仍然觉得这个举动似乎意味着自己在布鲁斯心中有一席之地。杰森以前没从任何人心中得到过那个。这一切最好不要是错觉。

杰森冲出庄园的时候布鲁斯甚至没有试图阻止。杰森不确定他想让布鲁斯怎么做，他也没想好自己要怎么做。

但是等他反应过来的时候，他已经刷了布鲁斯的卡坐上了去纽约的飞机。

**_迪克·格雷森就在那里！_ **

杰森需要准备几个开场白，当他们第一次见面的时候，他会给迪克留下深刻印象。

===

实际上更加确切地来讲，这不是杰森第一次见迪克。出生于犯罪小巷，唯一的福利可能就是当他还是个孩子的时候远远近近看到过罗宾很多次。罗宾是孩子们的憧憬。他似乎就是快乐本身。每个孩子都想成为他。杰森也想。他跟几个同样贫穷的小孩在暗夜里缩着肩膀躲避着来自父母的暴力，抬着头希望看到那只快乐的鸟儿从房檐上飞过。他们窃窃私语着分享着偶尔瞥见罗宾的惊奇场景。杰森怀疑那些并不全部都是真实的，但是他们都不在意，就好像假如他们离得足够近，他们也会成为神奇小子。

在被父母找到捉回去之前，这是一段快乐的时光。

直到随着年龄的增长，杰森开始觉得罗宾的制服未免也太紧太薄了。13岁彻底分化为阿尔法的杰森在最近的地方看着罗宾用大腿夹住一个身材几乎是他两倍大的男人，把他摔在地上。壮汉在地上哀嚎，杰森坐在另一边目瞪口呆。

“你没事吧？”罗宾伸出手似乎打算把杰森拉起来。

一百句话在嘴里咕噜着，最后杰森只成功结结巴巴说出：“罗，罗宾？”

罗宾笑了一下：“正是在下。好了，如果你能从地上起来，我想我可以送你回家？我的老板已经在来这里的路上了，这位拐卖犯先生会得到非常公正的对待。”

常理上来说杰森应该在听说自己差点被拐卖而感到担心，但是他做不到，他的胸口就好像有几百只蝴蝶想要飞出来一样。

因为。

罗宾在跟他说话。他的嘴唇没有像上层的吸血鬼们那样涂上唇膏，但是也没有像杰森的嘴唇那样因为干渴而龟裂，看起来柔软得恰到好处。

罗宾要送他回家。他的眼睛在黑暗中看不出颜色，但是很明亮。和他们想象的一样，充满着温暖的希望。

而且还有，天呐，罗宾的大腿！

杰森不确定自己想被这双大腿用怎样的方式夹住。

接下来罗宾履行了他的承诺（杰森偷偷捡了一个他的罗宾镖）。罗宾甚至答应说下次会来查看他的安全。杰森想要冲出去告诉犯罪小巷的每一个孩子。

然后他突然想起那些孩子除了其中一个是被卖掉的，剩下的都已经死了。

杰森与他们最大的区别在于威利斯在杰森彻底分化前已经进了监狱，否则作为在平穷家庭出生的稀有性别，等待杰森的也只会是个好价格。

杰森收拾起满溢而出的喜悦，平静下来回到他的生活。有些晚上他会靠近破着洞的窗户等待约定前来的小鸟。

但是罗宾再没有出现。

===

因为罗宾去了纽约。但是这没有关系。

现在杰森也在纽约了！

迪克大概不会记得他救过的所有小孩，因为他救的人实在是太多了，但杰森会给他留下深刻印象的。他会的。

===

杰森看着一群壮汉火烧火燎地冲进刚刚迪克走进的那个房间。等等，这个走向很糟糕吧？他有点庆幸自己提前换上了制服。然而当他跟着进入房间的时候，发现自己还是不够快。

迪克倒在地上虽然没有呻吟但也不可能会享受这个状态。满屋子的阿尔法臭味，激得杰森的汗毛都立起来了，他忍住一声阿尔法咆哮——布鲁斯说过放任自己的性别本能对工作没有好处——一拳打在离自己最近的暴徒身上，确保他哀嚎得足够大声，让整个屋子的白痴都产生混乱，无法保持理智确认袭击的来源。

等把所有人都撂倒之后，杰森整理了一下服装，对自己的战果颇为满意，终于走向迪克。

迪克趴在地上，抬头看向杰森，显得相当不可置信。而且这个表情出现在迪克脸上通常不是一个好征兆。杰森决定表现友好，他伸出一只手：“迪克·格雷森本尊，很高兴见到你，老兄，我是新罗宾。”

迪克的困惑更加明显了，却完全没有动的打算。但是继续留在这儿似乎只会面对更多的喽啰，是时候行动了。

杰森露出牙齿扯了一个坏笑，他希望布鲁斯至少把这件事告诉了迪克：“我是‘你知道是谁’给你找的阿尔法。”

迪克脸上的困惑终于消失了。

他的愤怒似乎一点就着。

好吧，这不是一个理想的开场。杰森确信他本来不存在的形象现在正式进入负面。

该死。

**Author's Note:**

> 致谢：  
> 谢谢培根根帮忙beta！


End file.
